Blood: The Echoes of War
by broken-is-beautiful
Summary: 90 years have passed since the death of Diva at the MET. With Kai and the remaining members of the Red Shield, dead, a new war, a war between sisters, has reoccurred. Akane, with the help of Saya and Haji must end this - no matter who the enemy may be.SxH
1. Chapter 1: The Past was Corrupted

**Blood: The Echoes of War**

**Chapter 1: The Past was Corrupted**

A violent screech burdened the standstill of the earth.

"Haji, sword."

A girl with short onyx hair and gleaming red eyes held out her hand. A handsome man with raven hair tied messily in a ponytail and slate eyes obediently handed her a sheathed katana. Swiftly, she pulled out the sword and filled the slits of its blade with her own blood. Without any effort, she severed the monster's body from the waist.

The Chiropteran's crystallized corpse fell to the ground, the rusty scented liquid seeping into the soil beneath her feet. She sheathed her blood coated katana and returned it to her knight.

"Saya," another girl called out.

Her appearance was very similar to Saya's. The only way to distinguish her from Saya was her more childish facial features and shoulder-length hair.

"I'm fine, Akane," she assured her niece, sweeping the dust off of her skirt.

The younger girl nodded towards a small village further along the path. "Maybe we should stop there for something to eat."

"Alright," Saya decided, already distancing herself from her Chevalier and niece.

She followed after the elder red Queen, the leader of their group, because of her past experience and title. Haji slung his cello case over a rigid shoulder and secured it by the strap before continuing on the remaining distance.

"It's going to rain soon," Akane speculated as the clouds morphed into one and blanketed the land in a damp darkness.

"Yeah," her aunt agreed, flipping her short hair with a hand.

Akane sighed, "Aoi loved the rain…"

Saya glanced at her from the corners of her maroon eyes. She was about to ignore the comment, however she felt it was her responsibility to toughen up the girl.

"This is no time to dwell on the past," the elder Queen whispered unintentionally.

_The past_, Akane thought. _So much has happened over ninety years. The Red Shield was disbanded because its members passed away, including Kai… Dad. I miss him so much. I thought things weren't going to be the same. I thought neither of us would become the next "Diva" – my mother. _She shuddered at the thought._ Kai wasn't a father that neglected one of us – he loved us both so much. How could this happen?_

_I almost feel bad for Aunt Saya and Haji, having to relive the past. _

_Lately, I've noticed there is something weird between the two of them that I can't comprehend. Like they hate each other – or rather – she hates him. He's so sweet though, always, regardless of what has happened. It makes me wonder what kind of Chevalier I would have if ever the time comes._

_But sometimes, I can't help but feel Saya and Kai are and were right. I shouldn't create a Chevalier. It would give Aoi the opportunity to reproduce… like what Diva… did... with my biological father _– our_ biological father. _

_I never want this to happen again._

_Our kind ends here._

The inexperienced warrior kept her mouth shut until they reached the town. Somehow, she knew her aunt wasn't only talking to her, but to the loyal Chevalier that walked alongside them. She could tell by the way his posture stiffened, only just. Whatever happened ninety years ago was whatever happened ninety years ago. It wasn't her past to meddle in. Her only concern was the erroneous present distorting the future – her future – and the future of the world.

--

I meant for this to be like a prologue hence its short length. Hope you guys like the plot )


	2. Chapter 2: Love in the Midst of War

**Chapter 2: Love in the Midst of War**

As expected, a heavy downpour barraged the travelers only a few minutes after entering the village. Luckily, they ate their food beforehand, but still had yet to find shelter.

"There's a shed over there!" Akane yelled over the earsplitting thunder and rain's pattering.

They ran for a rather large shed on the outskirts of town, desperate for dry refuge. The inside was warmer in comparison to the cold rain however it wasn't fit for three people – perhaps two, but not three. It was empty aside from a single wooden chair and table.

"I saw another one further down the road. I'll stay there for the night," Akane settled, already heading towards the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Saya asked, her forehead creased with worry.

"Mmhmm, I just need some time alone," she assured her aunt. "See you in the morning."

Shutting the shed's door behind her niece, Saya called after her, "Good night."

The red Queen took a seat on the floor, her doused figuring, shivering, as she hugged herself tightly. Her Chevalier knelt down beside her and draped a blanket over her body.

"T-Thanks," she muttered through chattering teeth.

Her words did not sound appreciating at all, but bitter instead. Haji politely disregarded her tone and sat in the chair. He took out his cello and began to play, the nostalgic feeling entangling itself in the familiar melody.

They sat there for hours until midnight finally arrived not speaking to one another. Saya broke the stillness.

"Haji," she began.

The cellist continued to play his instrument, presumably not hearing his Queen call for him. She reputed he was ignoring her and tried again.

"Haji… about what happened at the MET…"

An ear-piercing screech riddled the nearly flawless tune. His hands came to an abrupt halt in movement. He did not look at her, but instead stared down at his instrument. He did not know why she would bring up something ninety years old. Why would she wait for so long?

Saya lost the voice to speak as the silence deepened. All they could hear was the wind rattling the door, the cold and warm air clashing like a mallet to the drum, and the rain battering the wood. He waited more than seconds – minutes for her to continue.

"Please excuse me," he requested.

After propping his cello against the wall, the Chevalier stoically stood from his seat and started for the door.

She begged, "Haji! Wait! Please…wait."

Springing up, she gripped onto his wrist. The pleading tone her voice sheltered broke his heart. Nevertheless, Haji continued to cast his penetrating glare into the ground. He didn't want to show her the pain the silence caused him. He didn't want to show her how cold he had become because of her.

"H-Haji – just look at me." She put a hand to his cheek, coaxing him to gaze up at her.

He gasped, "Saya..."

He was taken aback by the tears that escaped her maroon eyes. More pain struck him realizing he was the cause of her tears. Gently, he swept away the droplets with his thumbs.

"Please, don't cry," he murmured tenderly.

Standing on her toes, she breathed, "I need you…"

Their lips met in a soft, long overdue kiss. The emotions mixing in the pits of their stomachs were unexplainable, unidentifiable – incomprehensible. The feelings tore at their insides with the passion and pressure.

Saya raked her fingers down his back from the intensity of the kiss. Her backside collided with the door of the shed as his body pressed against hers. The heat was unbearable even within the cold temperature of the shed.

The rain, thunder, and lighting all came to a fading halt at dawn.

Saya was wide awake, staring blankly at the door. She was confused – troubled as to what had happened the night before. All the feelings she had just… unleashed.

Under the thin blanket, her bare back was pressed against his chiseled chest as he held her tightly to his body, one hand on her stomach and her head resting on her left arm. Conversely, Haji did not know she was awake. That was, until she spoke.

"What did we do…?" she whispered incredulously.

Answering her voiced thoughts, he quietly spoke against the soft skin of her neck, "We showed our love for one another."

Though Saya did not lift her eyes from the natural wooden patterns of the door, she set a delicate hand over the one he had resting on her stomach as if to agree with the statement.

"We should dress before Akane wakes up. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see us like this," Saya laughed under her breath.

Haji simply dressed her quivering body and tucked her in warmly to replace his body heat. He even used his coat as an extra layer for her.

Nuzzling under his heavenly scented coat, she piped, "Thank you."

Nodding in response, he felt his heart pang at the sincerity in her voice. Hastily, he dressed himself, quite aware of the fact that Akane was an early riser.

From under the covers, the Queen watched her Chevalier dress, attempting to muffle her giggles with a hand. She laughed at his struggle but at the same time admired his lean, muscular figure.

He was actually content with hearing her laugh again even if it meant sacrificing his own dignity for it. His thoughts wandered further, musing over the cause of her lack of happiness – and how it just magically appeared this morning. Was it really him that made her happy? Being beside her and loving her?

Subtly, he smiled at the thought of having that capability.

"What're you smiling for?" she asked, her own familiar grin spreading across her pink budded lips.

He hadn't realized she was still watching him. Ever so slightly, he blushed at the image of himself zoning out for the past few minutes. Without answering her question, Haji straightened the collar of his white button-up shirt and sat next to her head. He replaced her sore arm with his lap to use as her pillow.

It was seven o'clock before Akane decided to wake up her aunt and her Chevalier though she had been up an hour earlier. She entered without consent to find Haji carefully cradling the Queen's head in his lap and stroking his fingers through her short hair.

In near disbelief, Akane chuckled, "When did you two start getting along?"

"We weren't before?" a weary Saya yawned.

"_Not at all,_" her niece seemingly exaggerated.

She frowned finally noticing how badly she had been treating Haji. He kissed her forehead, assuring her his feelings were not harmed.

"Now this is the Saya and Haji Kai kept ranting about," Akane acknowledged. "He said that he almost never saw you two apart because you had such an unbreakable bond. I honestly didn't believe him, not until now that is. So, why the sudden change in mood anyway?"

The couple kept quiet, pondering over what was appropriate to say to her.

"Never mind, I guess you just had to talk things out, right?"

_Well, our talk was more physical than verbal_, Saya amusedly thought. _Okay, not appropriate._

In the uncomfortable silence, Akane muttered, "Okay…"

"Oh, did you have enough time to think last night?" Saya questioned, slyly changing the subject.

Her niece gave her a confident, eager nod.

"Good, let's get going then."

--

A/N: This one's a little bit longer. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
